Selbstverloren
by zuckerruebe
Summary: Unsere Protagonistin macht sich Gedanken darüber, was der Krieg so aus ihr macht...


Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Trotzdem gehört die Idee mir.

A/N: Ich hab seit Jahren nichts mehr geschrieben, aber als ich mich heute Nachmittag völlig fertig ins Bett gelegt hab, kamen mir ein paar Sätze in den Sinn, die ich unbedingt aufschreiben wollte. Das ist draus geworden.

Prinzipiell könnte es in der Geschichte um jede weibliche Person gehen. Während des Schreibens habe ich an Hermine gedacht.

Ich ignoriere den siebten Band. Bei mir ist der Krieg noch nicht beendet.

Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte euch um ein Review!

* * *

Sie sitzt im Garten und eigentlich geht es ihr gut. Eigentlich hat sie ziemlich großes Glück, dass es ihr überhaupt noch irgendwie geht. Und eigentlich sollte sich auch ziemlich froh darüber sein, dass wenigstens ein paar ihrer Freunde auch noch sind. Sie denkt, dass ihr Leben eigentlich ganz gut ist. Oder zumindest sein könnte. Eigentlich, denk sie, eigentlich sollte sie wirklich glücklich sein.

Aber als die Wolken immer mehr und immer dunkler werden, und als es dann auch noch zu regnen anfängt und der Wind heult und als der erste Blitz kommt, da denkt sie nicht mehr länger an das, was eigentlich sein sollte. Sie geht schnell ins Warme, bevor der Donner kommt und mit ihm die Erinnerungen. Sie beeilt sich, aber sie rennt nicht. Schließlich hat sie auch noch ihren Stolz. Eigentlich, das weiß sie, eigentlich hat sie Angst. Aber Angst haben ist etwas, das nicht gut ist, die muss man beherrschen. Also denkt sie lieber, dass sie zu stolz ist, um vor dem Donner und dem Regen und dem Wind davonzurennen.

Sie denkt an ein heißes Bad. Aber als sie das Wasser einlassen will, schaut sie ausversehen in den Spiegel. Und das ist etwas, was sie vermeidet. Sie schaut ungern in den Spiegel. Nicht, weil sie nicht sehen will, was da ist, sondern weil sie nicht versteht. Und etwas nicht verstehen zu können, das hat sie noch nie gemocht. Aber jetzt muss sie da wohl durch.

Sie weiß, was sie sehen wird. Sie hat immer noch die gleichen buschigen Haare. Aber jetzt sind sie eigentlich immer zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden. Keine Locken mehr zu sehen. Ihre braunen Augen sind hinter einer Brille verborgen. Eckiges, schwarzes Gestell. Teuer. Keine Zauberer- Brille, die sich der Sehschwäche automatisch anpasst. Eine Muggel- Brille, mit der sie die Welt ein bisschen unscharf sieht. Eine Sehhilfe braucht sie seit ein paar Jahren. Aber Kontaktlinsen will sie nicht mehr. Die hatte sie bis vor einem Jahr. Um ihre Augen kann sie nur noch schwer ihre Lachfalten erkennen. Im letzten Jahr war ihr nicht oft zum Lachen zu Mute. Ein Krieg, denkt sie, wirkt besser als Botox. Und dann denk sie, dass sie wirklich aufpassen muss, mit ihrem Zynismus.

Ihr Mund sieht auch noch aus, wie er es immer getan hat. Ein bisschen zu klein. Die Oberlippe ein bisschen dünner als die Unterlippe. Nur, dass ihr Mund heutzutage nicht mehr so viel spricht, wie er das einmal getan hat. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nichts zu sagen hätte. Sie hat eine Menge Fragen. Aber irgendwann in diesem Krieg hat sie festgestellt, dass Fragen stellen zu viel Zeit kostet. Zeit, die sie nicht hat, die niemand hat. Und außerdem weiß sie nicht, ob sie die Antworten kennen will.

Als sie sich auszieht, um wenigstens unter die Dusche zu gehen, wenn schon nicht in die Badewanne, stellt sie fest, dass ein Krieg nicht nur gut gegen Falten ist. Er hilft auch beim Abnehmen. Das Essen schmeckt nicht mehr, seitdem die Menschen sterben wie die Fliegen.

Sie weiß nicht, wann das mit ihr passiert ist. Seit wann sie irgendwie nicht mehr sie selbst ist. Es kann passiert sein, denkt sie, als sie das erste Mal getötet hat. Oder als die Mutter ihrer besten Freundin umgebracht wurde. Vielleicht hat sie sich auch verloren, als sie festgestellt hat, dass dieser Krieg echt ist. Hässlich und schmutzig und einsam. Und dass man so gar nicht sicher sein kann, ob man gewinnt. Obwohl sie gar nicht mehr weiß, was „gewinnen" für sie heißen würde.

Als sie noch Mal in den Spiegel schaut, ist sie wütend. Sie hat sich nicht verändert. Sie hat keine Narben im Gesicht. Die vergangenen Jahre sieht man ihr nicht an. Sie denkt, dass sie und ihr Spiegelbild eigentlich nichts mehr gemein habe. Außer dass sie sich irgendwie gegenseitig teilen. Sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher, was das für sie oder ihr Spiegelbild heißt.

Aber sie ist sich sicher, dass sie das nicht mehr will. Sie will nicht mehr vor einem Donner wegrennen und sie will nicht mehr denken, dass ihr Spiegelbild nichts mit ihr zu tun hat. Sie will wieder die sein, die sie war.

Bevor, ja bevor was? Mittlerweile weiß sie gar nicht mehr, wie sie bis ins heute gekommen ist. Und sie weiß auch nicht mehr, warum sie kämpft. Sie kämpft, weil sie das die letzten Jahre auch getan hat. Und die anderen tun es ja schließlich auch. Aber ihre Überzeugung und ihre Wertvorstellungen, die müssen ihr in den letzten Jahren irgendwie abhanden gekommen sein. Hat irgendsoein Todesser mitgehen lassen, denkt sie. Mitgehen lassen, zusammen mit der Lust am Klavier spielen.

Wenn sie mal ehrlich sein soll, denkt sie, ist sie eigentlich auch nicht unglücklich. Sie weiß nicht, was sie ist. Irgendwas in der Mitte. Und das, denk sie, ist eigentlich wirklich erbärmlich.


End file.
